


Bieżący Kierunek

by hiehie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Realizm Magiczny, ale akcji to tu próżno szukać tak w zasadzie, romans, też oczywiście bo to nie może kończyć się inaczej, to w zasadzie jedyny i najważniejszy tag
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiehie/pseuds/hiehie
Summary: John spotyka Sherlocka i wszechświat działa na ich korzyść.





	Bieżący Kierunek

**Author's Note:**

> Przeczytałam coś podobnego i stwierdziłam, że fajny byłby johnlock w takim właśnie świecie, a jak to wyszło pozostawiam gustom :)
> 
> Do krytyki zachęcam, jak zawsze gorąco, bom nie jest specjalnie drażliwa. Interpunkcję należy sobie samemu uzupełnić w myślach :)

Gdy Sherlock po raz pierwszy gra na skrzypcach jest druga w nocy. John mieszka przy Baker Street od trzech dni i mruga na głęboką ciemność swojego pokoju, gdy gładka półnuta muska jego policzek, wybudzając go ze snu. Dotyk jest leciutki i delikatny, niemal usypiający go na nowo, ale ciekawość nie pozwala opaść z powrotem jego oczom. Ujmuje półnutę ostrożnie w dłoń i schodzi cicho po schodach, gdzie opiera się o ścianę ciemnego przedpokoju i obserwuje.

Sherlock gra przy otwartym oknie, jego sylwetka skąpana w pomarańczowym świetle ulicznych latarni, podczas gdy melancholijne nuty spływają spod jego palców i tańczą sennie wokół głowy, a potem płyną ku oknu i wypadają w ciemność Londynu.

Półnuta w dłoni Johna trzepocze radośnie i John otwiera palce, obserwując gdy dołącza do innych i sunie z nimi w powietrzu. John się uśmiecha, bo niektóre szesnastki zaplątały się w loki Sherlocka, a jemu zdaje się to w ogóle nie przeszkadzać.

***

Afganistan nie zawsze był głośny. Czasami bywał upiornie, przerażająco cichy w swoim groźnym oczekiwaniu na atak lub złowrogo skoncentrowany podczas obserwacji.  John słyszał w nim trzask przeładowywanej podczas czyszczenia broni, metale i stopy uległe pod jego dłońmi, tykające i energiczne, i posłuszne.

Afganistan był czasem łaskawy, spoglądający na niego z nieba milionem gwiazd podczas długich nocy na służbie, gdy zimne pustynne powietrze chłodziło młodzieńczy zapał. Gwiazdozbiory uśmiechały się do niego, uwodziły nieskromnie, przywoływały czarującym pięknem i James zawsze wiedział.

-Znów patrzyłeś na gwiazdy, Watson – uśmiechał się pobłażliwie nad kubkiem czarnej kawy, jego oczy granatowe od snu.

***

John rozważa pole magnetyczne, ale ma to sens dopiero później, bo teraz biegnie za Sherlockiem zdyszany, rozgrzany radością pościgu i słyszy jak Londyn stukoce cicho pod jego stopami. Sherlock woła, John się uchyla i kula łaskocze mu ucho, drwiąco rozchichotana mimo huku wystrzału.

Sherlock spada całym ciężarem i podejrzany leży bez tchu, a John wysuwa dłoń w drążącą kieszeń z irlandzkiej wełny i wyjmuje niecierpliwe kajdanki.

Dzwonią wesoło, gdy zamykają się na przegubach, a podejrzany rzęzi marudnie. Oddech Sherlocka jest długi, spięty na początku, a rozluźniony przy końcu i jego szum zagłusza wycie zbliżających się syren.

 _Sherlock jest jak magnes_ , myśli John wreszcie, trzy godziny później z uchem, na którym topnieją przez warstwę miękkiej gazy kostki lodu. Ma to sens – ludzie orbitują wokół niego, okrążają go, nigdy nie mogąc się dostatecznie zbliżyć, ale też nigdy nie mogąc odejść zbyt daleko. Sherlock uwielbia przyciągać, urzeczony siłą własnego umysłu i lubi, gdy John nosi koszule z metalowymi guzikami, przy kołnierzyku zawsze otwarte, wysuwające się bezwiednie z dziurek.

***

Molly jest jedyną radosną osobą w laboratorium. Przyciski i kable szumią spokojnie, suną się ospale, a lampki oświetlają mgliście miejsce, na które Sherlock rzuca groźne spojrzenia i pomruki.

Niektóre dedukcje wysuwają się mu spod włosów, osiadają na chwilę na jego ramionach i Sherlock strzepuje je niecierpliwie jedna za drugą. Jedna zaplątana jest tuż nad jego uchem i John wytęża wzrok, żeby zobaczyć krzywy napis głoszący „nie ty.”

John spogląda na Molly, gdy ta ciągnie za sobą kordonek kwiatów, ich różowo-żółte płatki opadające na zimne kafelki. Myśli, że powinny stać w bukiecie, może w ślubnej wiązance, ale Molly ignoruje je i zamiast tego zbiera z blatu zestaw brudnych próbówek jedną ręką, drugą niecierpliwie upychając kieszeń fartucha. Z białego kitla wystaje kawałek jarzącego się czerwienią serca, jedna komora uparcie rosnąca wbrew uciskowi.

-Powinnaś je oddać komuś innemu – mówi do niej szeptem, by nie przeszkodzić Sherlockowi.

Ręka Molly zamiera. – Nikt go nie chce – odszeptuje Molly ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Ale to nie szkodzi.

John myśli o pewnej piersi, w której widział niedawno spore zagłębienie, pustce ziejącej pod przyczepioną na koszuli odznaką.

-Nie byłbym tego taki pewny – mówi z delikatnym uśmiechem.

***

Sherlock cichnie tak samo niespodziewanie jak wybucha.

Gdy rozwiązuje sprawę, cały jest pełen napięcia i John musi wyjąć z szuflady wszystkie sztućce, bo brzęczą w szufladach zbyt głośno i budzą go o nieboskich godzinach, gdy Sherlock myśli w swoim fotelu lub rozłożony na podłodze salonu.

Po rozwiązaniu zagadki, Sherlock lewituje kila centymetrów nad ziemią, aż John musi ściągać go za rękaw, bo wiatraki u Angelo wirują przy suficie, a on nie ma ochoty na wyplątywanie ich skrzydeł z ciemnych kosmyków Sherlocka.

Tej samej nocy Sherlock cichnie, wszystko ustaje, guziki i sprzączki wreszcie przestają dygotać i John zakłada piżamę i obserwuje jak Sherlock drzemie na kanapie, wciąż w swoim płaszczu, kołnierzyk delikatnie muskający jego kark, bo jesień tego roku niespotykanie zimna.

Pierwsze promienie słońca wkradają się przez okno i John ociera pustynny piasek z policzków, chłonie zaschnięty zapach metalu na dłoni i zamyka oczy, śniąc o kompasach, ich igły ustawione równo na północ.

***

John znajduje przeróżne dowody. Czasami kradnie dedukcje znad głowy Sherlocka i układa je równo w notesie – przydają się później na bloga – chociaż Sherlock niezmiennie próbuje mu je podejrzeć przez ramię, marudząc – Żałośnie oczywiste!

John za karę kradnie kilka „S” z jego syknięcia i chowa je do przedniej kieszonki koszuli.

Kiedyś znalazł pod zlewem zardzewiałą igłę od strzykawki, ale Sherlock powiedział, że takie starocie John może wyrzucać bez jego wiedzy – teraz już mu się nie przydają.

-Narkotyki to tylko półśrodek – powiedział wzgardliwie, jego palce tańczące na klawiaturze, litery rozmazane w rozpędzie. – Człowiek uzależnia się tylko od uczucia, nigdy od chemii.

John nie wie czy może się z tym zgodzić, ale być może to prawda, bo Clara zadzwoniła w ostatnim miesiącu trzy razy i raz przesłała mu MMSem zdjęcie z USG. John niemal nie słyszał piorunów od strony Harry, bo cicha melodia kołysanki ze słów Clary zagłuszała wszystko inne na linii.

Szufladę z listami natomiast znajduje przez przypadek. Szuka swoich słuchawek, których Sherlock niedawno używał, a poza tym to tylko szuflada pod książkami, skąd miał wiedzieć?

Na górze leży gruba koperta z imieniem Sherlocka wypisanym eleganckimi literami, lekko zatartymi. W środku jest tylko jedna pożółkła kartka, pusta, pogięta, jakby mocno przemoczona. Na górze „Drogi Sherlocku” na dole – „Victor.”

***

Gdy Sherlock ląduje w szpitalu, John ma akurat dyżur w przychodni. Metalowa końcówka długopisu gubi się na wypisywanej recepcie, niecierpliwie sunąc ku drzwiom. John przywołuje ją do porządku, ale stalowe zawiasy szuflad strzelają mu pod palcami i wie, że coś się stało. Połączenie telefoniczne trzeszczy i cichnie, głucho odpowiada, gdy dzwoni następnie do Mycrofta.

Sarah uśmiecha się dobrodusznie. – I tak miałam wziąć nadgodziny – mówi, chociaż John już stoi w drzwiach.

***

To tylko wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale aparatura monitorująca funkcje życiowe i tak piszczy i trzeszczy przeraźliwie, gdy John podchodzi do jego łóżka. Próbuje ją uciszyć, oddychając głęboko i nucąc spokojne „ciii”, a mimo tego Sherlock się budzi i wysyła jeden pomruk zadowolenia, który oplata Johna wokół piersi i delikatnie zaciska się pod splotem słonecznym.

-Nie poraź mnie – ostrzega Sherlock sennie i John dotyka najpierw metalowej barierki wokół łóżka, wyczuwa wyładowanie prądu pod palcami, a dopiero później ujmuje dłoń Sherlocka.

\- Ty idioto – próbuje warknąć, ale wilgoć w jego głosie zalewa struny głosowe. Sherlock sunie kciukiem po jego skórze, jego puls tańczący spokojnie nad żyłami, żelazo we krwi uspokajane pod magnetyczną cierpliwością.

***

Babeczki pani Hudson ustawiają się w równym rzędzie, gdy czekają na swoją kolej, a pani Hudson dotyka lukru łyżeczką i głośno myśli – Zielone czy pomarańczowe? – i lukier robi się pomarańczowy w środku, a zielony na krawędziach i zmienia w miksturę nasturcji, która sunie posłusznie do dekoracji. Cukier układa się w kwiaty, fantazyjne i artystyczne, zastygające szkliście na wypiekach.

-Mój mąż był czasami dokładnie taki sam – mówi z namysłem i spogląda na Johna. – Ale wy macie więcej szczęścia.

-Oby – mruczy John, obserwując jej płynne ruchy, gdy ona układa szpatułki na kuchennym blacie.

-Tylko nie czekajcie zbyt długo – ostrzega Johna, jej wzrok surowy i John myśli o swoim nauczycielu logiki ze studiów, który miał zdolność oblewania każdego idioty, który przy tablicy nie potrafił wykrztusić dwóch pełnych zdań.

***

Sherlock pali na dachu, jego postać skulona, gdy wydycha nikotynę z płuc, jego dłonie rozwiewające dym. John wie, że Sherlock próbuje zatrzeć ślady, chociaż czepiają się do jego ubrania i John w skrytości je uwielbia, tak jak uwielbia ten niszczący żywioł, którym jest Sherlock Holmes.

-Szkodzą ci – mówi i dłonie Sherlocka ustają w pościgu.

Odwraca się z papierosem wciąż przy ustach. Jego wzrok ląduje na Johnie, przenikliwy i nieobecny zarazem. Stopy Johna suną po śliskich kafelkach, ustawiają się blisko krawędzi, czubki delikatnie dotykając butów Sherlocka.

Sherlock gasi papierosa obcasem i patrzy na księżyc.

-Chciałbym ci kiedyś coś powiedzieć – mówi cicho, a John wyjmuje zagubioną strużkę dymu z jego płaszcza i chowa do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów, a potem przywiera do jego boku i nie mówi tych wszystkich rzeczy, które sam chciał powiedzieć, tylko czuje ciepło wypływające spod ubrania Sherlocka, jego skóra ciepła mimo listopadowego wiatru.

-Może jutro? – pyta.

Sherlock patrzy na niego i ma w oku kawałek księżyca, jego rogi jaśniejące na końcach i John myśli o Jamesie, o tym jak zawsze widział gwiezdny pył w źrenicach Johna.

-Może – uśmiecha się Sherlock i coś trzepocze w piersi Johna, łaskocze mu żebra.

Od strony schodów słychać łagodny grzmot, klatka rozświetlona błyskawicą, gdy na nią razem spoglądają. W drzwiach pojawia się Lestrade z pochmurnym czołem i prycha na błyskawicę, strzepując ją z płaszcza niecierpliwie. Pod klapą błyszczy się odznaka, dumnie wypięta na nowym pagórku.

-Mamy kryzys. Pomożesz? – pyta Sherlocka.

-Zaczynaj – mówi Sherlock krótko.

John głaska własną pierś i stworzenie pod żebrami mruczy z zadowoleniem.

***

Gdy zmarł jego ojciec, w domu zwiędły wszystkie kwiaty i John pamięta jak mama próbowała je podlewać, ale z konewki wylewały się tylko grudki soli. Harry parzyła jej jedną herbatę za drugą i fusy pływały w kółko przy brzegach, bezustanne, aż John wylewał je do zlewu.

-Będzie padało – powiedziała mama i John nie wiedział co zrobić.

-Nie martw się – powiedziała Harry tej samej nocy, silna i słodka w swojej piżamie w niebieskie trolle, zielonych kaloszach na stopach, z drewnianym mieczem w lewej dłoni.

Potwory pod łóżkiem kuliły się przed nią, tylko John widział ich oczy w najciemniejszym kącie, ale Harry włożyła mu w palce swój miecz i uśmiechnęła się szczerbato. – Sam sobie z nimi dasz radę.

***

Tym razem Sherlock siedzi na chmurze, nogi skrzyżowane na obłoku i patrzy wyniośle na Johna, unosząc się przy suficie.

-Primadonna – mruczy John ze swojego fotela i marszczy nos, gdy kawałek chmury się skrapla i rozpłaszcza na jego policzku.

Sherlock się śmieje i sunie na chmurze do kuchni i Johnowi prawie udaje się chwycić go za kostkę i ściągnąć na dół, ale Sherlock zeskakuje i robi herbatę, nucąc starą melodię pod nosem.

John uśmiecha się do znajomej półnuty i ukradkiem puszcza jej oko.

***

John rozpoznaje teraz magnesy na odległość i martwi się nimi, gdy ich bieguny za bardzo zbliżają się do biegunów Sherlocka.

Jim jest kobaltowy, niepozorny z zewnątrz, ale nieustannie chłonący energię i nawet Sherlock nie potrafi się mu oprzeć. Przyciągają się i oddalają, a John nie może z tym wiele zrobić, jego drewniany miecz i metalowa tarcza nijak się mają do tych sił, więc leżą grzecznie na dnie szafy i smutno wzruszają ramionami.

John wyciąga stary zegarek ojca i liczy minuty na tarczy, a sekundy szepcą ciche słowa otuchy.

Irene jest neodymowa, cała lśniąca w swoim nagim magnetyzmie, i nawet John czuje jej przyciąganie. Ona martwi go bardziej, ale Sherlock patrzy na Johna i nad jego czołem wykwita opasły znak zapytania, gdy siadają do późnej kolacji.

-Dzwonił Mycroft – mówi.

-Co powiedział? – pyta John.

-Nie wiem – wzrusza Sherlock ramionami. – Dzwonił do ciebie.

***

U Mycrofta jak zwykle pada i John musi wylewać wodę z kieszeni jeszcze długo po wizycie.

-Mógłbyś coś zrobić z tą wilgocią – marudzi, wychodząc z czarnego auta i Mycroft celowo nie użycza mu parasolki.

-Są ważniejsze rzeczy w kraju niż _pogoda_ , doktorze Watson – mówi wzgardliwie, idealnie suchy, jego włosy nienagannie grzeczne.

John wchodzi do przedpokoju i rozważa zdjęcie butów, ale na lśniącej podłodze woda sięga do kostek, więc co za różnica? Wybiera krzesło możliwie najsuchsze, chociaż i tak przemacza dżinsy już na początku.

Mycroft martwi się o Sherlocka i John nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się czy te zmartwienia nie są całkowicie bezpodstawne. Mycroft ma wypisaną na twarzy zagadkę i nie wie czy Sherlock ją w ogóle dostrzega, czy myśli, że już ją rozwiązał.

-To miłe – mówi z uśmiechem, osuszając serwetką przód koszuli i Mycroft patrzy na niego nieufnie, gdy para uchodzi znad łyżeczki od herbaty, blat obok jego dłoni powoli schnący.

-Nie wie pan z czym się mierzy – gromi go uprzejmie Mycroft, ale jego błyskawice przyjaźnie machają do Johna, starzy kumple z wojny i John salutuje im z uśmiechem.

-Będę w kontakcie, tak w razie czego.

***

Sherlock pali na dachu, jego włosy w nieładzie i macha rękami, gdy mamrocze do siebie.

-Hej – mówi John i Sherlock natychmiast przestaje, jego myśli urwane w połowie.

-Miałeś być jutro – skarży się, chociaż nieudolnie, bo John widzi cień promieni słonecznych wokół jego oczu.

-A ty – John marszczy brwi i wysyła palcem wskazującym małą stróżkę wyładowania na pierś Sherlocka – miałeś mi coś jutro powiedzieć.

Sherlock się krzywi i odwraca na Londyn. Jedna dłoń zwisa mu bezwiednie przy ciele i metalowe nieśmiertelniki Johna ciągną go niecierpliwie do krawędzi.

-Kiedyś, kiedy byłem bardzo młody – mówi Sherlock i głos mu splata słowa na wietrze – byłem strasznym idiotą.

-Wciąż jesteś idiotą – poprawia go John.

-Nie przerywaj – marudzi Sherlock z twarzą odwróconą do wiatru, ale jego dłoń ujmuje delikatnie palce Johna, które otwierają się  gwieździście. – Wtedy myślałem, że nie potrzebuję nikogo, że  mogę sam sobie radzić w tym świecie skończonych kretynów i prostych umysłów.

John słucha jego głosu, który zawsze był trochę zbyt niski, trochę zbyt głęboki i myśli, że wie o czym Sherlock mówi, bo Sherlock zawsze był trochę zbyt mądry, trochę zbyt jaśniejący, by inni mogli patrzeć mu prosto w twarz.

-I wtedy – ciągnie Sherlock, jego palce zaciskające się ciepło na dłoni Johna. – Pewnej nocy coś wpadło mi do oka i nie mogłem tego wyjąć.

John ujmuje mu klapę płaszcza i przysuwa ich twarze do siebie. Sherlock mruga i John widzi w jego oczach drobinki żelaza, które osiadły na rzęsach i wreszcie, wreszcie rozumie ten błysk.

-Trochę się boję – mówi Sherlock i John scałowuje ten lęk, jego usta odważne i uparte.

Metalowa sprzączka paska przylega do skóry Sherlocka, a guziki wysuwają się z dziurek i John otwiera usta i smakuje na języku niepewność, znaną i obcą, a ręce Sherlocka suną wzdłuż naczyń krwionośnych jego pleców i uciskają niespokojne tętno.

-Ja też – mówi John, ale otwiera oczy, by spojrzeć na czubek głowy Sherlocka. Ich włosy sterczą śmiesznie w elektrycznym nieładzie, a Sherlock przygładza je ze śmiechem i John też się śmieje, bo suną nad wschodem słońca, a Londyn rozpościera się pod ich stopami.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nie czytuję realizmu magicznego, więc może ten podgatunek (?) jest użyty trochę na wyrost, no ale lepiej tego ująć nie mogłam. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że nie było tragicznie :) 
> 
>  
> 
> No. Dziękuję za uwagę :)


End file.
